Jokes Gone to Far
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto is injured by a joke that went too far. Who is at fault? What really happened the day of the joke? Is he ever going to wake up? Ten years passed and still no cue of him getting up. What will his best friend do if he doesn't wake? Female Itachi NaruIta
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **Another new one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

This should have been the first sign that a joke went too far when Naruto ended up in the hospital. He was in a coma and all his friends that were there for the joke that knew about the joke couldn't look at his parents who were crying over him.

They really didn't mean to let the joke get too far but it did and now that was something the eleven of them would regret.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in a coma I heard." a girl said as the eleven walked down the halls of the school.

"Yeah I heard it was all his fault too." another girl said.

Sasuke Uchiha Naruto's best friend was the only person that wasn't there for the joke or he would have never let it get this far and at this moment he was pissed beyond belief. If murder was legal he would have tortured and killed everyone involved in the joke.

"SHIKAMARU! KIBA! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" Sasuke screamed across the hallway.

"Sasuke calms down," Sakura said trying to hold back her crush from fighting.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! NARUTO IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE HE IS IN A FUCKING COMA! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?" Sasuke screamed pushing her away from him.

He was pissed that at the moment he couldn't control his temper.

"Sasuke it was an accident," Neji said trying to calm the Uchiha down.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! Don't fucking talk to me or I will beat the shit out of all of you. Mark my words." Sasuke said pissed walking away from all of them.

Since that day ten years passed. Sasuke still visited Naruto and the rest them made sure to visit when he wasn't around because they knew he was serious about fighting them even after ten years. The positive news was recently happening such as Naruto's brain has been extremely active especially when Sasuke and Itachi have been around. The Uchiha family was just as close to the blonde as Sasuke was to the blonde's family.

"You see Mr. Uzumaki he has been having a lot of brain activity lately." the doctor said making Minato and Sasuke smile while Itachi and Kushina were getting food.

"So does that mean he will wake up soon?" Minato asked happily.

"I'm not really sure it's the oddest thing because he is only ever active when you, your wife, Sasuke, and Itachi are here. It's like he knows your here with him." the doctor said.

"What does that mean? That active?" Sasuke asked.

"It means when you talk to him it seems that he is listening to you. He was really active when you talked about wanting him to wake up for your marriage and that you had a baby on the way. It was off the charts slightly weird but very alert." the doctor said.

"YOU HEAR THAT SASUKE! He is involved with your life even if he's sleeping." Minato screamed happily.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel tears come to his eyes making him look down because he didn't want to show his emotions. He was very sad that his best friend was in a coma. Sasuke didn't want to get married until his best friend was awake again.

"KUSHINA! KURAMA! ITACHI! Naruto's brain waves show that he is listening to us and that he might wake up! SOONER THAN WE THINK!" Minato screamed as the three others came into the room.

Kurama was Naruto's cousin and Shisui's girlfriend Shisui just happened to be Itachi and Sasuke's, cousin. They were all pretty close.

"Mm…" a groan was heard around the room making everyone look at Naruto.

They saw a hand move and everyone nearly jumped in excitement as they saw the eyes struggle to open.

"Naruto?" Kushina called out softly.

"Mom…" was the soft whisper of Naruto's voice that they didn't hear in years.

The tears all came out and for once everyone was happy.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Here you go and thank you.**_

 _ **naruita14: Gracias :)**_

 _ **Streema: You won't know what the joke was until later on in the story but you will be able to tell that it messed with Naruto a lot in this chapter.**_

 _ **777torn777: Thank you.**_

 _ **Pat123: Thank you.**_

 _ **Seja: Yeah I know it was short sorry about that. Thank you though for the review.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It has been a week since Naruto has been awake and all the school friends that used to come no longer came since Naruto has woken in fear, he would hate them. Also, because Sasuke threatened to kill them all and they all believe him.

Sasuke came into the room to see Naruto eating Jell-O. He couldn't help but shake his head as he sat down with the bag of takeout from Naruto's favorite Ramen shop.

"Naruto you should really eat something healthier." Sasuke reprimanded.

"But I can't let what your sister gave me go to waste," Naruto said in a scruffy voice.

Naruto still hasn't got his voice back. They said that it probably wouldn't be back for a while considering he has been in a coma for ten years.

"When did she come to see you?" Sasuke asked.

"She was here a few minutes before you came in," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that or I will hit you. Are you going to keep your hair this long?" Sasuke asked grabbing his best friends' hair which was all the way down his legs curled up.

"I don't think I can maintain all this hair," Naruto said as he braided more of his hair.

"We can cut it," Sasuke said pulling out scissors.

"NO!" Naruto said holding onto his hair.

"I knew you didn't want to get rid of your hair just say that then," Sasuke said as he put the scissors away.

"Sasuke why hasn't anyone come to see me?" Naruto asked in a serious tone that Sasuke barely ever hears him use.

"Why do you even want to see them it's their fault you're like this, to begin with?" Sasuke asked turning his head away not wanting to look at his best friend.

"... Sasuke… I know your feeling annoyed and angry but that doesn't mean you can just take people out of my life." Naruto said.

"How can you say that?" Sasuke asked snapping standing up annoyed. "They are the reason you're in here." Sasuke was so upset that he didn't realize Naruto's heart rate was going up and at the moment that wasn't a good thing.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed running in the room trying to calm Naruto down immediately.

Sasuke stopped talking and looked at Naruto hyperventilating.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sasuke said tears coming into his eyes.

"It's… okay just calm down." Naruto said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said running to hug his friend.

Losing Naruto scared Sasuke a lot and he couldn't explain it to anyone how much his heart dropped when he heard Naruto was in a coma after an accident. He still to this day doesn't even know what really happened.

"I am too; I should have known your sensitive too," Naruto said rubbing Sasuke's hair.

The moment was broken by Sasuke's cell phone going off.

"Sorry I got to get this," Sasuke said looking down at his phone to his fiancé calling. "Hello," Sasuke said. "Yeah, he is awake right now. I'm not sure if it is the right time. Okay maybe once he gets out. Okay, love you. Yeah, see you later." Sasuke said and hung up the phone.

"Your future wife?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she is asking to meet you," Sasuke said with a smile.

"That's nice maybe when I get out of here I can meet her. I need to get some physical therapy now because I have weak limbs since I haven't walked in ten years." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well I should get going I will see you both later," Sasuke said with a smile.

"You should bring some ultrasound photos of your baby," Naruto said getting a nod before Sasuke walked out of the room.

It was quiet between the other two for at least two minutes before Itachi decided it would be best to talk.

"I don't really blame him for not wanting them around you," Itachi said softly moving her hair behind her ear.

"Ita, they at the very least deserve to redeem themselves, though right?" Naruto asked.

"I guess but I really don't want them by you again because they don't deserve you," Itachi said.

"You're just like your brother," Naruto said.

"I for some reason find that insulting," Itachi said with a charming smile.

"So, tell me how your life has been going," Naruto said looking at the girl he loved as a kid.

"I run my father's company," Itachi said.

"And your still here every day?" Naruto asked.

"My father is okay with it," Itachi said.

"How did college go for you?" Naruto asked.

"It was okay," Itachi said.

"Only okay?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I did get called home in the middle of college about you." Itachi said.

"I am very sorry about that," Naruto said.

The two really enjoyed being around each other but the moment was ruined when the nurse knocked on the door and asked to come inside.

"Come in," Naruto called out.

Time froze. It was Sakura as the nurse. Itachi got tense and angry but didn't say anything.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand. Itachi wasn't sure what that meant but she held onto him to make him and her feel better.

"Um... I am here to take you to your physical therapy specialist." Sakura said.

"Sorry to say this but I don't really trust you to take me there by yourself so can Itachi come with me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was hurt by that but she didn't say anything. Itachi realized it right there that Naruto didn't trust them either and he seemed to be slightly scared of them. Itachi didn't know why but she planned to find out and tell her brother.

"Yeah that's fine," Sakura said sadly.

Naruto struggled to get out of bed which made Itachi get up and help him.

"Wait," Itachi said as she walked to Sakura snatching and glaring at Sakura along the way.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile toward Itachi.

"No problem," Itachi said holding onto him until he was in the wheelchair.

He was happy she was here because he doesn't think he could be around Sakura alone. He's normally okay with being around people but he found himself scared even though he really can't remember what happened that day.

"Lead the way," Itachi demanded as she pushed Naruto.

Sakura gestured for them to leave the room and as they moved past her Naruto flinched which made Itachi stop and gesture for her to move ahead and that they would follow.

It was going to be a long way before he could be around them it seems. Itachi was making sure she was going to be around every time he had physical therapy or make sure someone else was.

"Naruto I'm glad you woke up," Sakura said.

"Thank you so am I," Naruto said with a bitter voice.

Naruto really thought he was going to be able to forgive them but maybe he wasn't ready for that just yet. He knew one thing though Sasuke was going to be in murder mode when he realizes Sakura is the nurse taking him to his specialist.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto doesn't really remember everything from the day but the feeling of what happened won't go away so he is strangely afraid of his old friends and that even shocked him when he saw Sakura._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _Sorry that it has been so long with this chapter but I hope you like the new chapter. I will be updating something new whenever I get the chance but this month might be a bit slow._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Mysthem: Here it is sorry it took so long._**

 ** _Guest; IaMmE: Here is the next chapter. I'm glad your so interested in my story._**

 ** _naruita14: Vous ne le decouvrirez pas avant un moment car il ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passe._**

 ** _777torn777: Thanks. :)_**

 ** _Streema: Naruto est plutot indulgent mais pour le moment il est trop traumatise pour leur pardonner. Cela ne me derange pas que vous ecriviez votre critique dans une autre langue, cela a tendance a etre plus facile pour les autres quand ils le font. Quant aux Uchiha, ils ne laisseront peronne s'approcher de lui de peur de le blesser a nouveau, comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre._**

 ** _inuyasha16451: Thank you._**

 ** _Mkayemolina: His body physically knows what happened that's why he responds that way. You will also see how it is in this chapter. He is rather scared of them without really knowing why and that really bothers Naruto. He really wants to know what happened and can't help but feel agitated by the fact that he doesn't know what transpired between him and his friends. He also doesn't like looking weak._**

 ** _PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you here is another one. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter everyone._**

* * *

Naruto got out of the hospital a month later and Itachi was with him every step of the way. He hated that he couldn't do anything for himself though and that was starting to show.

"Do you want to work at my company?" Itachi asked as she continued to make their breakfast.

"I don't even know what I can do there," Naruto said annoyed.

"You can be my shadow and get some experience," Itachi said.

"I... don't know about that," Naruto said looking away shyly.

"Naruto you can always go back to school and shadow me while your at it you don't have to rush," Itachi said.

"I did talk to Iruka he said that I can take a test and then they are going to tell me whether or not I can graduate getting my diploma instead of a GED," Naruto said.

"That's good so why don't you just stay at my company and study," Itachi said.

"I... don't know... if that is a good idea," Naruto said.

"It's fine Naruto just come with me," Itachi said with a rare small smile to him.

"Fine, I will do it. I can't keep depending on my parents anyway," Naruto said.

"Your dad is probably going to be depressed, hearing you going to be with me," Itachi said.

"He has Kurama for now," Naruto said.

"Yeah but nothing is like his only child and son," Itachi said with a soft smile as she poked him in the forehead.

"He will understand why I want to do it anyway and that will make him not say anything," Naruto said as he followed her out of the room, she was in.

"Let's get going," Itachi said as she gave him a sandwich.

Naruto had been staying by Itachi's since he got out of the hospital because she offered to help him with whatever he needed. It was different but Itachi didn't mind it she actually wanted to be around him more. She missed him for ten years and she wasn't going to let this opportunity disappear.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Itachi asked as they got in her car.

"Can I get Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I can make you hotpot," Itachi said with a smile on her face.

"That sounds great," Naruto said.

"Then Sasuke can come over and bring his future wife," Itachi said.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

As they pulled into her job Naruto saw someone, he was rather familiar with and it made him want to run away and fast. Instead of running away though he had a headache making him lean down in pain.

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked worried running toward him.

"Just a sharp pain," Naruto whispered.

"Tell me when did this start?" Itachi asked.

"Just now," Naruto said as he eyed the person in front of them coming toward them with a worried expression.

"Is he okay?" Neji asked.

Itachi turned around quickly. "He is fine," Itachi snapped helping Naruto up grabbing his books from the passenger seat and heading toward her company building.

Neji looked down even as Naruto walked past him. Itachi glared at him not liking anyone who has hurt Naruto she didn't care if it was his friends or his family, she would personally destroy them if they tried it now.

"Wait Ita," Naruto said stopping in front of Neji.

"Fine," Itachi mumbled.

"Hi Neji," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, your hair is long now," Neji said looking anywhere but in Naruto's face.

"Yeah that's what being in a coma for ten years will do to you," Naruto said jibing Neji while he could.

"Yeah, I meant to visit you but wasn't allowed," Neji said.

"By Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and your father wouldn't let me come," Neji said.

"My father wouldn't let you why is that?" Naruto asked playing dumb.

"He... I was partly to blame for what happened to you," Neji said honestly.

"It's whatever Neji considering I don't remember what happened that day but I appreciate your honesty on you taking the blame for what you did," Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Neji started only to be glared at by Itachi. "I was wondering if we could still talk without anyone trying to kill me for coming around you?" Neji said softly.

Naruto looked behind him where Itachi was standing and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

"I don't mind but I don't think they will be comfortable with us hanging out alone so if you don't mind hanging out with me and Itachi or Sasuke then it should be fine," Naruto said.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Neji said not really wanting to agree but let it be.

Neji was sure he could gain Naruto's trust again if he tried really hard and begged for forgiveness but he wasn't really sure the Uchiha's were going to let him near. Not only that but Itachi was the easier one to hang out with instead of Sasuke who would want to fight or kill him.

"I have to go now," Naruto said still holding his head and walking forward with Itachi holding him.

Itachi helped get in the building going into the elevator and Naruto sighed as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know I got the sudden urge to run away but the headache came and I couldn't move," Naruto said not wanting to lie.

"You shouldn't hang out with him," Itachi said.

"I don't have anything to worry about if your there because you won't let anything happen to me," Naruto said sweetly as he caressed her cheek.

"Sasuke isn't going to be happy hearing this," Itachi said as she looked away from him.

"I know and that's why we will keep it between the two of us for now. We don't need him getting angry," Naruto said.

"You want to keep something from him?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Just for now," Naruto said. "Until I figure out what I want to say about it," Naruto said.

"Naruto you know I can't hide it from him for long he's going to want to know," Itachi said.

"Itachi I am meeting his future wife today and I don't want to argue with Sasuke about this and not only that he is overbearing worse than my mother I don't want to deal with it right now," Naruto said.

"So, when are you going to hang out with Hyuga?" Itachi asked.

"I don't even know if I can right now," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked as the elevator binged for them to get off.

"Because of what just happened right now," Naruto said. "I don't want to have a headache or feel the need to run away," Naruto said.

"And you still think it's smart to try to meet some of them?" Itachi asked.

"That's the thing I really want to know what happened that day," Naruto said.

"Do you think it will be helpful to you if you knew what really happened?" Itachi asked.

"Yes it will be helpful to the process of my healing," Naruto answered as he closed her office door.

"You can study right here," Itachi said putting his books down by a couch.

"Itachi I know you're worried but it's okay because I have all of you to support me so I'm not scared," Naruto said.

"Ms. Uchiha you have three meetings one is about to start," Kisame said from the open doorway.

"Thanks, Kisame I will be back Naruto are you going to be okay?" Itachi asked.

"I will be fine go do your job," Naruto said with a strained smile.

"Kisame will be outside the office if you need anything just tell him," Itachi said.

"Okay," Naruto said and started to go through his books to make it believable that she could leave.

"Okay I will be back soon," Itachi said walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed and leaned back his head going back against the couch. He was tired and he has been only awake for three hours. He shouldn't be tired but seeing Neji wore him out.

"I should study," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto was nervous from his earlier run-in with his past friend. He didn't like the thought of being uncomfortable so he tried his best to study without thinking about it that way he didn't have to think about it anymore. He was going to find out what happened eventually but right now was time for him to study.

Itachi couldn't help but think about Naruto as she went to all her meetings. She really wanted to just spend her time in her office with Naruto but she knew she couldn't ignore her job any longer. In between her meetings she asked Kisame if Naruto asked for anything. He did he asked for only water so she decided she was going to spend her lunch with him.

By the time lunch came around she brought food back with her as she walked back to her office. When she opened the door she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face seeing Naruto laid out on her couch with a book on his chest. Naruto did the math before he did any other subject and didn't have a problem solving all of the math problems he did and everyone set up for him. He has always been good with math that was one of his best subjects. He always caught on quickly when it came to math.

"Naruto," Itachi said softly patting his shoulder.

Naruto opened his eyes quickly and looked to Itachi.

"Hey... hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Itachi asked worried grabbing his shoulders to calm him and be in his vision so he wouldn't freak out.

"Sorry, Itachi I just got freaked out a bit. I feel a bit shaken," Naruto said.

"Do you remember anything?" Itachi asked as she took the book off of his lap where it fell when he got up.

"Barely," Naruto said as she sat next to him closely making sure he was fine.

"What do you remember? You can tell me," Itachi said.

"It is faces," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Just people's faces and voices," Naruto said.

"It's like your remembering them of that day probably," Itachi said.

"I think so because I heard something in the little voices," Naruto said.

"What was it?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"It was an accident," Naruto said.

"So it might have been after the fall," Itachi said.

"Yeah probably," Naruto said making Naruto go quiet.

"I got you food," Itachi said with a smile.

"A sandwich thank you," Naruto said.

"And some ice cream," Itachi said.

The two ate quietly not saying anything but Naruto's mind was racing. He doesn't even remember where he was for the accident. He doesn't even remember what happened before the accident.

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi asked worried about him.

"Where was I?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Itachi asked tilting her head confused.

"Where was the accident?" Naruto asked.

"At... should I really be telling you this?" Itachi asked.

"Come on Ita please tell me," Naruto pleaded.

"It was at the school," Itachi said sighing with anguish not wanting to tell him what he was going to find out but she knew it would be better to tell Naruto herself than him hearing it from someone else.

"Can we go back there?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"I don't think it's the right time," Itachi said.

"Come on Itachi I just want to know what happened that day," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Itachi said her tone cold and her body frigid.

"Fine we don't have to go there now," Naruto said because he didn't want to upset the other.

Itachi knew she was wrong but she didn't want Naruto to have to go through the memories of that day just yet. He just woke up and he already wants to do so much. It frightened her a lot just thinking how much he wants to change everything so quickly.

"Naruto give it time don't rush into it. I know you want to know what happened back then but we don't want to trigger a manic episode or anything. You can't even take be around them and you want to go to the school," Itachi said softly and her voice was laced with concern.

"I don't like everyone tiptoeing around me," Naruto said exasperated by everything.

"I'm not tiptoeing I'm standing right in front of you," Itachi said.

"But it's always hush hush don't say this don't say that to me and I hate it. I just want to know what everyone else knows so I can move on also," Naruto said sighing with a little stress.

"You just want to help fix the problem," Itachi said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Fine maybe I do but I still want to be able to be okay. Like actually okay not just say I am and not mean it," Naruto said.

"Are you really not feeling okay?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want this," Naruto said honestly.

"Don't want what?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to not know and I don't like everyone feeling like they have to put their lives on hold for me," Naruto said.

"We choose to and I don't put my life on hold my life was going even while you were gone. I just can't help but want to be with you now. I want to make sure you're okay with everything. I want to be there for you when you really need someone," Itachi explained.

"Thank you I appreciate that," Naruto said with a soft smile and he let the conversation go.

Secretly Naruto was glad that Itachi wanted him in her life. He was sure he was going to be told that she married and has already started to have a family just like Sasuke but he was glad to hear she didn't. He was always in love with her since they were kids but he never was able to tell her. He just was glad that he got to spend so much time with her now that he was awake again.

"I will always be there for you," Itachi said poking him the forehead as he finished his food and laid back down.

Itachi walked out of her office after Naruto fell asleep she had one more meeting to go to and then they could go back home. She could finish most of her stuff at home that's why she was fine with staying home with him. The only thing she couldn't do at home was the meetings.

"Is he okay?" Kisame asked knowing Itachi since college so he knew she really liked the blonde.

"Yeah, he's just... tired and overwhelmed. If he wakes up tell him I will be right back then we can go for the day," Itachi said to Kisame.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked.

"I will be fine, thank you Kisame," Itachi said softly and walked away.

Naruto was having a problem at the very moment. He just wanted to know so badly what happened because he hated how his body reacted toward everyone, he used to call a friend. He feared some of the people subconsciously and he hated that.

When Itachi came back in her office after her last meeting Naruto was awake and listening to his music. Everyone was told by the doctor to make sure they don't sneak up on him to make sure they are always in his field of vision so that's exactly what Itachi did and that made her see the smiling head-on that he gave her. This was her sunshine and she wouldn't let anything happen to him for as long as she was around in his life.

"You finished for the day?" Naruto asked taking off his headphones and started to put stuff in his bookbag.

"Yeah we can get going," Itachi said.

It was going to be a long night considering the next place they were going was Sasuke's house with his future wife. It was going to be a new experience for everyone at this point because they didn't know how Naruto would react to her. Everyone was excited and slightly anticipated how he would react to her. They even made wagers on how close he would get to her since she was with Sasuke. He was always protective of Sasuke when it came to a woman because he didn't want anyone to use Sasuke which everyone always found sweet. The two protected each since they were kids that's why Sasuke was so upset that the one time he didn't protect Naruto was the one time that he almost died.

It was a long road for all of them because of the self-blame and the self-hate. Wanting to understand and not being able to. It was going to be an uphill battle from here on out.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes the chapter. Let me know what you think. I think Naruto wanting to know is understandable but I get why they are so scared for him to know the truth. The only people to really know what happened that day are his friends and Naruto who doesn't remember anything. Minato also knows the truth because the police were involved and that's why he won't allow anyone to see his only son.**_


End file.
